The use of fire doors in buildings is an important factor in avoiding injuries and loss of lives and in preventing property damage as a result of the door's ability to impede the spread of fire. In the interest of public safety, standards have been set by governmental agencies, building code authorities and insurance companies for the installation and performance of door assemblies which retard the passage or spread of fire. Building codes require that fire-resistant door assemblies pass standard industry-wide tests that are an evaluation of the fire-resistant properties of the door assembly in relation to heat and flame for a specified duration.
The manufacturing of cores for fire doors has always presented one or more of several different problems. Some manufacturing methods and systems yield cores for fire doors that do not meet particular building codes or fire regulation specifications, or at least do not meet all of a variety of such regulations in the various jurisdictions in which they might be sold or used. Some methods and systems may be too time-consuming, have a higher than satisfactory failure rate, or are simply too expensive. As a result, fire doors may not be used as often as desirable.
Satisfactory fire door core manufacturing practices should produce a core having certain basic properties meeting standard industry-wide fire endurance tests, such as those in accordance with UL 10C (1998), NFPA 252 (1995), and UBC 7-2 (1997). In these tests, a doorframe and door (including the manufactured core) are exposed to intense heat such as that generated by fire in a burning building. Exemplary conditions of such tests involve exposing the door assembly to temperatures which progressively increase within the range of 2000° F. for an exposure period up to 1½ hours or more. However, some manufacturing methods and systems produce fire doors that suffer from spalling during such a fire test. The spalling incurred may reduce the original thickness of the fire door by as much as 30–40%.
Satisfactory manufacturing practices should also produce a core having good integrity during exposure to fire. The core must resist burning, melting, spalling, cracking, bursting or deteriorating in a way which would cause the temperature, on the side of the door not exposed to the fire, to rise to the extent that the combustible veneer on the unexposed side of the door burns or chars substantially. During exposure to heat, the core must also exhibit good dimensional stability. The core must remain relatively stable and resist warping or shrinking to the extent that it remains in contact with the banding (stiles and rails) around its perimeter. Separation from the banding can cause the combustible components to burn away prematurely, allowing fire to penetrate the opening. Additionally, the core must be resistant to heat transmission, such that the transfer of heat from the fire-exposed side of the door to the unexposed side is deterred. Otherwise, ignition and possible spread of fire may result from premature charring or burning of the combustible veneer of the unexposed side on the door.
Other than these fire and heat-resistant properties, core-manufacturing practices should produce cores having properties related to the manufacture, installation and service of fire doors. For example, the door core must have sufficient strength, yet be light enough in weight, to allow a fire door employing the core to be hung and used without becoming unattached from its mounting.
Fire door core manufacturing methods and systems should also have a relatively low manufacturing rejection rate, a relatively high production rate, and allow a core to be produced with a relatively low cost.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that there is a need for a method and system for producing a fire door core that is effective to retard the penetration and spread of fire or the transmission of heat. Further needs in the art are a method and system for producing a fire door which does not incur an unsatisfactory level of spalling during exposure to fire and/or later exposure to the flow of a water from a fire hose. Still further needs in the art are a method and a system for producing a relatively strong and durable fire door core that is sufficiently light to avoid the trouble and expense of special door frame structures on which to hang a fire door made from it. Still further needs in the art are a fire door core forming method and a fire door core forming system that have a low failure rate, a low overall cost, and a high production rate.